


Торжество

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Pre-Canon, Pre-TFA, Starkiller Base, blink and you have missed it - Kylux, missed scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Старкиллер - это личная победа генерала Хакса, но труд тысяч человек.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 21
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Торжество

Волосы её случайной партнерши по танцу сверкали в холодном свете обжигающей медью, сердцем раскалённой звезды. Не так, как у генерала Хакса; нет, она вся была словно бронзовая статуэтка, идеальный образец офицера — но живая и очень тёплая в её руках.

Настоящего празднования окончания проекта «Старкиллер» всё равно не будет — слишком мало времени, нельзя отвлекаться, и сразу после торжественной речи и запуска смена продолжится в штатном режиме. Но в последнюю ночь, когда на плацу проверяли освещение, пошёл снег — и когда белые хлопья заискрились, закружившись, лейтенант ужасно захотела, чтобы этот день был отмечен чем-то особенным. Этот снег уже был чем-то особенным, таким чистым — пролетевшим, как бриллиантовая буря, и плац вскоре был весь припорошен белым.

Кто решился обратиться к командованию с просьбой, которая зазвучала из разных уст по всей базе, лейтенант не знала, но этот смелый человек явно заслуживал какой-нибудь награды. За заслуги перед сослуживцами. Генерал лично вышел на голосвязь на станции — буквально на минуту — поблагодарил всех за труд и объявил, что служащим базы разрешено провести танцевальный вечер.

Глядя в его усталые глаза, такие же, как и её собственные, лейтенант почувствовала, насколько это важно. Ведь если генерал Хакс тратит даже минуту своего времени, чтобы сказать о том, что офицерам стоит сегодня развлечься, им действительно есть что праздновать — надежда на будущее, которая заставляла их тратить свою жизнь на тяжёлый труд в ледяном аду бывшего Илума, воплотилась в реальность, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Уже завтра они смогут спать спокойно, как и вся Галактика, потому что сила «Старкиллера» может обеспечить покой на долгие годы им всем.

А сегодня — сегодня только плац мог вместить всех желающих, кружащихся по заснеженным плитам в быстром вальсе; и музыка была чистой, потому что динамики для торжественной речи должны были работать идеально; и в ярком свете на контрасте с белым снегом их форма казалась такой же чёрной, как небо над головой, — танцевали вальс, чтобы увидеть как можно больше лиц, прикоснуться к рукам, которые вместе воплотили идею о мощи Первого Порядка во что-то материальное и столь грандиозное. Но лейтенант не хотела видеть ещё чьи-то лица.

Карие глаза смотрели на неё с такой теплотой, что лейтенант забыла про трескучий мороз.

Она не знала, что наверху в танце кружились две фигуры в чёрном, как два сцепившихся ворона, — но это был тот редкий случай, когда их танец не был противостоянием.  
Конечно же, она не знала.


End file.
